The Rivalry
by Celesti Rivers
Summary: In the midst of Quidditch celebrations, Angelina shares a kiss with the ex-enemy. Written for loveretriever for the August One-Shot Exchange.


**Hello! This is written for loveretriever, using the following prompts:**

 **Angelina Johnson/anyone (pairing)**

 **Romance (genre)**

 **Humour (genre)**

 **"You think you know everything" (dialogue)**

* * *

The rush of winning the Quidditch cup was incomparable.

It wasn't just about the party. In fact, it was hardly about the party. No, what truly made winning the Cup so brilliant was knowing that every single shot of the entire season had been well worth it. Every aching muscle and drop of sweat was not in vain, because at the end of the year, Gryffindor won, and it was one-seventh thanks to Angelina Johnson.

And yes, sure, the party was nice. There was butterbeer flowing and something spiked making its second round through the common room. Boys were painting their chests gold and girls were bringing out those dresses that they never got to wear. In that moment, the Gryffindor common room brought a smile to her face.

But it also gave her a bloody headache.

So, that was why Angelina had decided to take a break from the common room. She stepped out of the portrait hole of the Fat Lady and silently made her way through the halls. Even after she turned a corner, Angelina could still hear the ruckus of the celebration. Not seeing a professor in sight, she figured that they would be letting the students enjoy their evening for a change, and judging by the overjoyed look on McGonagall's face when Harry had caught the snitch, Angelina had an inkling that her Transfiguration O.W.L.s were going to be just a little easier.

She was walking along a corridor, the sounds of rambunctious Gryffindors fading in the background, when she heard the sound of footsteps echoing off the stone walls growing louder. A brief moment of panic filled Angelina as her mind immediately thought of professors monitoring the halls. She rushed into one of the alcoves and pressed herself against the wall in an attempt to make herself as hidden as possible.

The echo of the footsteps grew louder and louder until Angelina could hear the footsteps themselves. She closed her eyes and hoped to Merlin that it wasn't a professor. While she was perfectly fine with a bit of rule-bending, Angelina was not quite as impulsive as Alicia when it came to doing things that would warrant the loss of house points.

"What are you doing, Johnson?"

Angelina jumped in surprise, her hand flying to her mouth and her heart racing. She looked up to see none other than Roger Davies standing by the alcove with a look of confusion on his face.

"Absolutely nothing," Angelina replied after she lowered her hand from her mouth. "I'm just enjoying this alcove."

"Right. Of course you are," Roger retorted sarcastically.

"You think you know everything," Angelina said with a scoff as she crossed her arms. Roger had always been a bit pompous, in her opinion, and frankly, she would have rather had to deal with a professor than him.

"Well, I _am_ a Ravenclaw," he replied smartly, "so yes, knowing everything is part of that."

"Right," Angelina said with a roll of her eyes as she stepped out of the alcove. "Well, I'll be on my way, then."

"Hold on a minute," Roger started as he took a step closer to her. "I'm a prefect, and you're out after curfew."

"I don't see you wearing your prefect badge," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Observant," he praised sarcastically. "Unexpected of a Gryffindor."

"Well, we did kick your Ravenclaw arses in Quidditch," she taunted.

Instead of a biting reply, Roger only smirked and crossed his arms as he looked down at her. Angelina couldn't help but think that he really had quite nice eyes, and his hair was not the bird's nest of other male Quidditch players. He was just a bit attractive, actually.

 _Whoa Angie_ , she scolded herself. _These thoughts are not okay to have. He's the enemy._

 _Quidditch season is over, you've won_ , a softer voice in her brain reminded. _He's the **ex** -enemy now._

"I suppose you did do that," Roger finally replied in a low voice.

Angelina lifted her chin slightly and made a silent resolve to just ignore her thoughts, seeing as they weren't very helpful. "Yes, well, Ravenclaws aren't good at _everything_ ," she stated. "I hope that revelation doesn't make you cry, or anything."

"I'd think that with the season over, the dirty talk would get dropped," he mused.

"Perhaps you're just far too irritable for my tastes," she countered.

"Oh yeah? How's this for irritable?"

Before Angelina could give him a snappy reply, Roger had taken another step closer and joined their lips in a kiss. Angelina was startled, to say the least, and a tad miffed that he would just _kiss_ her like that. Moreover, he wasn't just an enemy - he was _the_ enemy. Roger was the Chaser that Angelina would always have to keep an eye on during Ravenclaw games. Over the years, the rivalry between them had grown to the size of a giant.

But he was a bloody good kisser, and she _was_ in a celebratory mood, so... where was the harm?

Her hands found his chest and travelled upwards before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt his hands firmly on her waist, one of them moving closer and closer to her breast.

And it was all over too soon.

He pulled back slightly, a small smile on his face as he said, "Looks like you kiss just as well as you fly."

"Seeing as we're the champions, I'll take that as a compliment," Angelina automatically shot back.

And then, just as quickly as the first time, their lips met and instantly dissolved any semblance of a rivalry.

* * *

 **Never actually written Angelina/Roger before, nor do I know if it's written much, but the idea was floating around my head :P**

 **Hope you liked it Ana!**


End file.
